fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daphne's statue
"Come on" Little Bear called to Daphne as they swim across the rope bridge to the cottage. He was covering Daphne's eyes. "Why can't you tell me what this all about?" Daphne curiously asked. "You'll see, it's a suprise" After they entered the cottage, Little Bear uncovered her eyes. "TA-DAH!" Little Bear exclaimed when they were all the way in the cave, pointing ahead, and he smiled as Daphne looked on in surprise, stopping short when she saw what was in the center of the cottage. There, tilted to one side, was the statue of Fred! "Prince Fred's statue!" Fred exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "Oh, you are the best!" she exclaimed, hugging Little Bear, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then petting him on the head, and twirled around with the bearfish in her arms, and finally hugged him again. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" she gasped, as she flew around the statue. If only it really were him, she thought. "Why, Fred, you want me to run away with you?" she asked dreamily with a giggle. "This is all so sudden!" She whirled around with happiness. The room seemed to spin. She saw the shelves, the window, the ceiling, her pet, the entrance, and George? "Daddy!" Daphne yelped when she saw a shadowed George at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Bartok stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Little Bear hid behind a large chest. George stepped out of the entrance and into the cottage. In the uneven light, his face was etched in shadows. "I consider myself a very reasonable man... I set certain RULES; and I expect them to be obeyed; not broken!" George said angrily. Daphne swallowed hard, and tried to explain. "But, daddy, I-" "Is it true that you rescued a outsider...a human - from drowning?" he demanded. "I had to!" Daphne exclaimed. "Contact between our world and the mortal realm is strictly forbidden, Daphne, you know that. Everyone knows that!" "He would have died!" Daphne protested. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" "You can't treat me like a child," Daphne said heatedly. "Can't you see the light, yet?, those humans are spineless, merciless, greedy, selfish, and-" That did it for Daphne, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "Daddy, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Daphne gasped and covered her mouth, Bartok and Little Bear gasped as well. George looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his trident and turned to Bartok. The thing screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?, and, as for you, have you lost all sense? He's a human; you're a mermaid!" George shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Daphne protested. "It seems to me that you will not quit, and if this will make you bend, SO BE IT!" George threatened. Despite Daphne's pleas, George destroyed every artifact with his trident. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "DADDY, NO!" Kitty shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Then Daphne became upset and started to cry on a statue, with George putting his head down renting what he had done. Category:Fan Fiction